1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing device, more particularly to a display processing device and a timing controller thereof that support a plurality of video interface standards using a simple configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of video interface standards. This is particularly the case as analog systems are replaced with digital systems. Digital Visual Interface (DVI) and High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) are examples of digital video interface standards that have been developed to replace analog standards. Hence, some devices are designed with the ability to support a plurality of video interface standards so that video data from various different types of source devices may be displayed.
However, many control chips and connector pins are necessary in a device to allow the same to support a plurality of video interface standards, ultimately increasing cost, size, and design complexity of the device.